


斑 17

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz





	斑 17

17.

 

 

那栋大厦就伫立在港口通进的河道一侧，深蓝色的玻璃幕将它包裹成铁色的石碑，对着海。

如果你站在它的高处，那么日出时就可以望着粼粼的海水，岸边会有要出海的渔舟和从天际线处驶来的载物的货船；日落时可以看到港口对岸的教堂群，庄严而又古老的建筑们会披着夕阳的橙衣，敲响古钟，拉长一道道墓碑的影子，指引着鸽群起落。

暮色四合，大厅中仍可以听到急促有度的交谈声与脚步声，职员们在透射过玻璃后变为浅金色的夕光间来来往往，抱着手里的文件加班加点。一个穿着普通休闲外套的少年走进了这里，他背着一个大大的画板，长长的绿色头发束成马尾，走在穿着制服来往走动的职员间就像是一个异类。 

恩奇都很平常地走过前台，负责接待的小姐没有拦住这一个异类，更没有向他询问任何预约信息，而是弯下腰，深深地鞠躬。

他所经过的每一个人都是一样的动作，等到绿色的发尾晃过眼前，少年上了一部鲜少人问津的电梯，直接按向最高层，才直起身，继续自己的工作。

很多人只要提起黑道，想到的都是那种带着墨镜穿着西装，一挥手和说天凉王破没啥区别的掌握生杀大权的黑恶势力，其实并不然，它只是一个缩减在阴影里的社会，而所谓的大佬头目，也不过是在这个社会的顶端劳心劳力地维护着自己手下组织的秩序和运作的，一个极易过劳死的职位。

“你迟到了，恩奇都。”

吉尔伽美什难得地离开了他垒有整整齐齐文件的办公桌前，坐在沙发上。他的面前是一副城市地图，平铺在桌子上，似乎被主人当作了棋盘，拇指大小的国际象棋被摆放在上面，棋子的数目远超出一个正常棋盘的需要的数量，让人看了不知道是个什么意思。

“不好意思。”

恩奇都应了一声，随手放下画板，一个白发的小女孩吸引了他的视线。她正在房间的一角里玩着箭靶，啪啪啪地准确度就像靶心自带着磁力吸着镖尖，不论怎么扔都是红心，她还玩得津津有味。

沙发一边还坐了一个人，黑发，褐色皮肤，穿着白色的西装，看到恩奇都走过来，便朝他伸出手。

“阿周那。”

“恩奇都。”

好友与客人握手之后纷纷坐下。作为缩影社会里的大佬吉尔伽美什在开始听到阿周那的来意之后感到了震惊，要知道现在这座城市的情况并不太好，外来势力几乎将本土人所掌握的一半航线都据为了己有，水路航线可以说是这个城市最大的命脉之一。他的落地窗外所展现的优美景色便是这条商道大门的港口，在夕阳下披着金色的纱衣，为一天的结束而鸣笛。

吉尔伽美什的目光落在桌面上，黑色的兵棋在港口上扎堆，除了航线的丢失，城市内的大小集团、组织也都有着被蚕食的趋势，车马象都已经行到了市区中心。

四面楚歌。他为这情况加班加点了好些天，却在好不容易批完最后一份文件的时候抬起头，看到了一个不知道怎么上到他办公室，站到他的面前，用非常礼貌的语气来拜托他去寻找一下走丢在市中心街头的小女孩的人。

对方自我介绍说他叫阿周那，然后跟在他背后的一个白发女孩立刻蹦出来叫了自己一声妈。

吉尔伽美什开始怀疑自己是不是加班加出精神幻觉。

另一边阿周那已经和恩奇都聊了起来。

“她叫做童谣，是杰克的朋友，大概这么高。”阿周那指了指那个在玩飞镖的女孩，又比划了一下身高。

吉尔伽美什看到他的挚友一脸沉思，认真地盯着地图，时不时还细问道，“是在这个区域走丢的吗，什么时候，大概几点到几点？”

“喂，你们……”

不仅如此，阿周那还很客气地把伴手礼给了恩奇都。

“这是一些朋友做的蛋糕，味道很不错。”

“非常感谢，看起来很美味，正好我有一个朋友很喜欢这种甜点。”

被冷落在一边的黑道大佬表示那个朋友绝对指的不是自己，而是对方一个叫作“藤丸立香”的单箭头对象。

“你怎么了，吉尔？”

恩奇都像是才看到吉尔伽美什头上暴起的青筋，“感觉你今天特别的暴躁。”

旁边的阿周那也望向他，一直冷冷淡淡的表情里头一次表现出疑问的神色。

黑道大佬忍不住了。

“你们两个要是认识的话就早点说啊！”

吉尔伽美什拍桌而起。

“那边那个小杀手到底刚刚为什么要叫我‘妈妈’啊！”

 

 

 

 

 

“我和阿周那先生是在一个多星期前，我参加的画展上认识的。”恩奇都耸了耸肩，“因为吉尔你实在太忙，他没有办法联系上你。”

然后他解释道，“幼女被绑架很有可能涉及到人口贩卖，你这里却没有听到任何风声，那么很有可能就是新的势力或者有想要挑战权威的人所做的，所以我觉得应该认真对待。”

吉尔伽美什依然拉着脸。

恩奇都无奈地看着他。

“童谣是一个携斑者。”阿周那突然说。

金发的大佬脸色变了变。

携斑者一直是这个社会中纠纷的源头，因为优异于普通人的特质，所作所为时常会超出普通人无法接受的范畴，扰乱两类人一起定下的秩序。这也是为什么会有专门处理携斑者事件的事务所存在的原因，因为即使是吉尔伽美什也不一定能管理得过来。

“杰克和童谣都没有成年，却很早被认定为携斑者的原因是她们的异能已经显现出来了。”阿周那说，“因为听说曾和那位罗曼医生做过搭档的莱昂纳多·达·芬奇在这座城市，就想专门前来拜访。”

“可在入境之后，我们却遭到了袭击，我感觉这个城市非常的混乱，从进入城市之后就一直在有许多奇怪的人盯着我们，其中不乏有爱好幼女的人口贩子。”

“要知道这里之前还是很和平的。”恩奇都说道，语气里带有惋惜的意味，他是这座城市里的一个普通的大学生，大多数生活在别人眼里离黑道有十万八千里的环境。从这座城市不同的两个角度去理解，现在的城市情况的确糟糕，表面上犯罪率升高，内里暗潮汹涌又像风雨欲来。

他们谈话间，恩奇都的手机一直反复地亮屏。只有在他进入这栋大楼才会出现这样的情况，替好友分担一下忙碌的工作，下属们就会把部分的信息传达到他的手机里。

“哼。”吉尔伽美什冷哼了一声，对那将他的城市扰乱得不得安宁的外来者。

他微抬下巴，看着地图棋盘，红色的眼睛里一瞬间酝起迫人的气势，平静如水，却无比威严。

“我可以帮你找人，”他问阿周那，“不过关于那个四处捣乱的‘迦勒底’，同是外来者，你有什么情报吗？”

他才不会简简单单相信这个叫阿周那的男人是带着两个幼女来这座城市旅游观光的，越是在这种混乱中出现的异类，就越是有着莫大的关系。

“关于这一个……”

感受到两人的目光，阿周那神色不变，轻轻咳嗽了一声，语气平淡。

“我就是来自迦勒底。”

嗡——恩奇都的手机又亮了一下，手机的主人在惊讶中撇过头看了一眼。

屏幕上新来的信息这么写着：藤丸立香，枪伤入院。

 

 

tbc...

C闪并不是ALL之一，加不下去了...emmmmmm


End file.
